Some embodiments described herein relate generally to distributed switch fabric systems, and, in particular, to managing next hop identifiers in a distributed switch fabric system.
Some known networking systems include a centralized control plane that can manage resources connected to and/or part of the networking system. For example, the centralized control plane can maintain a database associated with the physical location of the resources. Additionally, the centralized control plane can manage forwarding-state information associated with the resources. Such a centralized control plane, however, can become extremely large and unmanageable when a large number of resources are connected to the networking system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a networking system having a distributed control plane that efficiently manages the forwarding-state information of the resources to which it is coupled.